Mine Rock Pirates
|jname = 鉱山岩の海賊|rname = Mine Rock Pirates|ename = Mine Rock Pirates}} Main Mine Rock Pirates is a pirate crew that was formed in 1503. It's been 12 years since this pirate crew got on scene. By the Grand Line magazine Mine Rock Pirates are consider one of 25 biggest pirates crew in the world including that their capitan is worth 365,000,000, which makes him one of 100 most wanted men in the world. The crew was formed in East Blue, as the crew moved on across Reverse Mountain and Fishman Island they are now located in New World. Mine Pirates is independent crew with 17 official members and 2300 pirates under it. With current number of 17 crew members, 3 of them were picked up in East Blue, 11 of them in Grand Line and so far 2 of them in New World. Seventeenth member would be the capitan. Thro 12 years of crew's activity 16 members left the crew(unrelated whether they died, joined other crew, and so on). Capitan is the only active member to gain the status of Supernova 'after receiving his fifth bounty an award of ' 112,000,000 'for whoever capures him. The entire crew without alies have ' 2,011,000,000 '''bounty. The crew sails on '''Macadam Lord '''their 7th official ship. '''_____________________________________________________________________________________ Recruitment Ricky Rocky - Capitan, Swordsman Appearance & Info He formed a crew in Shells Town sailing on his first officall ship alone, he named the ship Rock Sword 'by his technique that is called by the same name. He is tall man(225 cm),very muscular with short red hair and black eyes, he usually wears dark t-shirt and stripped blue shorts and casual white shoes. His current bounty is ' 365,000,000. Battle Technique & Abillites Swordsmanship - Two swords style(katana) Hak'''i - ☀ '''Kenbunshoku Haki (Level 3) ☀ Busoshoku Haki (Level 2) Martial Arts - Krav Maga & Karate Tank Master Marun - Vice Capitan, Human Battleship Appearnace & Info He joined the crew as 13 member but because of his strength and trust that capitan has in him made him vice capitan. He's got third highest bounty in the crew. He is extremly tall standing at 654 cm tall with huge muscular body, He usually wears green coat and headband that covers his eye. His current bounty is 235,000,000. Battle Technique & Abillites Haki -''' ☀ '''Busoshoku Haki (Level 4) Devil Fruit - '''Armor Fruit - alloves user to put on any material that he touched before Other Abillities - Skilled in controling tanks ,battleship ,cannons and any type of guns '''Giant Torn - Swordsman & 2nd Pistol Appearnace & Info He joined a crew as ex marine golden cave guard. He is average sized giant(1050 cm) who is always smiling, he's got very big ears and wooden nose which is why he usually falls into a coma(because he is always laughing and he cannot breathe properly) other than that he always wear black scarf and long black boots, he rarely wears any shirt but almost always wears blue shorts. His current bounty is 150,000,000. Battle Technique & Abillites Swordsmanship - 'Uses giant saber '''Footwork Techinque '- similar to kenbunshoku haki in dodging attacks but more energy is put in and less prodactive '''Other weapons - Uses 2 guns and bazooka(in two on two or more to more combat), shield when fighting with sword Kido Boss - General on Land Army Appearnace & Info He is first recruit in Grand Line. He was an bandit until he got a offer to join the crew as general because of his great leadership and tactics in a battle. He is standing at 236 cm and he is famous for big earring on his left ear, also his red-black uniform because his trademark as a general of Mine Rock Pirates. His haircut is very anusual and very similar to chickens head which is why he is nicknamed Unpleasant Chicken. His current bounty 198,000,000. Staiver - Sniper (Bazooka Specialist) Appearnace & Info Staiver was a capitan of Dart Pirates before he joined Mine Rock Pirates, with him he brought 2 of his commanders. He is specialised in fighting of fast ground and in one on one combat with machine weapons. He is 188 cm tall, he's got muscular body and long arms. His red hair in scarf and necklace became his signature figure. His current bounty is 117,000,000. Zodorf - Navigator & Wrestler Appearnace & Info Zodorf is a huge man standing at 765 cm, he is consider to be most dominant crewmember in any form of wresteling he is also their navigator. He is very skilled in any form of combat but he lacks speed which makes him sometimes an easy prey for faster opponents. He is got long blackbeard and short black hair also he is always wearing a robe. He was previously a member of Dart Pirates before his capitan dismissed the crew, after that he followed his capitan and became a navigator for Mine Rock Pirates. His current bounty is 68,500,000. Mino Samurai - Swordsman Appearnace & Info Mino is first recruit in New World, he was a dojo owner and a swordsmanship teacher in Wano Kuni before he became a member of the crew. He is currently 42 years old and his height is a "perfect" 275 cm which is a number every samurai aims to achieve because it is consider the best way to balace your speed, lenght and strenght. His current bounty is 62,300,000. Jebi - Pistol & Dogma - Tactician Appearnace & Info Jebi is a money who fights in pair with his owner Dogma. At first he was consider as a pet but after defeating a marine captian he was given lower bounty that expected because World Goverment doubt his own will and intelligence His current bounty is 7,000,000. Dogma is a great swordsman and crew's best strategist. Thanks to his plans Mine Rock Pirates conquered first part of Grand Line also in one point he had higher bounty that the captian. His current bounty is 226,500,000. Storm Wail - Ninja Appearnace & Info Storm wail is a second recruit in New World. He is from Doerena Kingdom.Before he joined the crew he was a member of ninja hunting association,someone might consider him weaker due to his low bounty but since he is the last member to join the crew his bounty still ain't his strenght indicator, he can fight on pair with top members of the crew even with capitan His current bounty is 41,300,000. Evil - Assassin Appearnace & Info Evil also known as Black Assassin is a special agent of Mine Rock Pirates whose duty is to assassinate, blackmail, rob,... He actions are in large amount unknown, he's bounty is still unchanged since he was a member of Dart Pirates. His current bounty is 74,000,000 Blondie The Zombie - Doctor Appearnace & Info Blondie is paramecia devil fruit user that gives him power to become a form of a dead person, so far Blondie has unlock 3 types(demon,zombie and ghost).He was revoked of his Schibukai title after it was comifrmed that he joined Mine Rock Pirates. At the time he become Schibukai his bounty was only 60,000,000. His current bounty is 280,000,000 The Great Wodden - Shipwright His current bounty is 79,000,000 Beli Category:Pirate Crew Category:Markokralj123